Ikuto's heart
by darklynxproductions
Summary: Ikuto is a 17 year old boy whos alone. one day he walks to school and see's a girl. she look absolutly stunning to him. then he found out she's going to his school and his heart races. she has to sit next to him in class to. IkutoXamu
1. Chapter 1

**Ikuto's healing heart.**

Ikuto's Pov:

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face.

I'm happy. Today is the first day of school in along time.

I loved school for some reason. It made me smile.

When I got up I walked to my closet. I grabbed out my uniform. Then I got changed. Then I went to my bathroom. I brushed my blue hair. Brushed my teeth. Then I started off down stairs.

When I got down stairs Utau was waiting.

"what do you want utau?"

"i just want a hug from big brother."

" Utau you are 15 years old act like it."

for some reason she listens to me like im her dad.

Our dad left us when we were young.

Utau really loved me a lot. In fact she doesn't like leaving my side.

After we had the short talk I started off. On my way to school I way a cute pink haired girl. She was running towards the middle school. She was like 12, 13 years old.

Yoru (my shugo chara) said he felt eggs in her presence.

He said she had three. I didn't care Yoru was the only one I needed.

As I was walking to school he face couldn't get out of my mind. Her face was like a diamond. Beautiful.

When I got to school my friends were talking about a new student.

"hey guys you said there's a new student right? I don't remember hearing about it."

"Yeah some girl from the middle school is skipping ahead two grades. We are getting another 10th grader. This news was told that day you were sick. The only day you were sick." one of my friends told me.

"Mr. tusukiyomi it is rare for you to be sick. This is the first time since 3rd grade." said the other.

"yeah I know. I have a strong stomach."

"Ikuto they say the new girl will be in some of our classes."

"really? Wow. No need to worry as long as I pass she doesn't matter that much. She is just another person." then I started off to class. I always sat in the front it suits me there. I love school and to learn so I didn't care where I sat, but its to distracting in the back. When the teacher walked in she was really happy.

"Hello class. As you know we are getting a new student from the middle school."

yeah I knew like for about 10 minutes now.

" as you know she is coming from the 7th grade. Right now she is here today to join are class."

here comes the new student.

"please meet hinamori amu." then the pink haired girl from this morning comes walking in.

"you'll sit right there next to Tusukiyomi ikuto." then she pointed out her heat next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikutos heart**

**.:chapter 2:.**

**.:true self:.**

**(RECAP)**

"you'll sit right there next to Tusukiyomi ikuto." then she pointed out her heat next to me.

**(end recap)**

Ikuto's POV:

as amu stared walking I couldn't help but just look at her a little bit. This girl was the prettiest thing I seen in like forever. Her bubble gum pink hair went really well with her face. I was thinking to my self that I shall talk to her after school or class. I really wanted to talk to her. _I cant believe this_ I said to myself. _Is this fate_ I told myself. Well was it. I saw her this morning and now she is here sitting next to me.

Class was boring all she talked about was a review. But it made sense since the new girl is here. She never did reviews.

After class my friends caught up with me before I made it to my next class. DAMN.. I thought. I didn't really like my friends to talk to me that often. I'm the study type I don't really like to talk just get my work done.

My friends probably saw me looking at her, they probably came to say they saw me and knew I liked her. And I didn't get why they stopped me. They knew I liked being left alone between classes and at lunch ill talk to them all they want.

I'm must be going crazy im always hearing songs in my head. All of a sudden this song started playing

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you _

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

[Bridge]

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

[Chorus]

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  


I knew this song well. This is one of my favorite songs.

If I liked her I needed to let it out so I would tell some one so ill tell them if they ask.

"hey Ikuto, how about that new girl huh,"

"she's alright. She is really pretty. Id do anything to talk to her." they looked at me funny.

" What guys is there something wrong. I like her yes. Id really like to talk to her and get to know her."

they just sat there looking at me. They may now think im crazy. "nothings wrong, I was just caught caught of guard. You never think of girls let alone us that often. Your always into your studies. You really seem to like this girl. So you just caught me off guard. If you like her go talk to her." he said. He was right I never had an interest in girls before. I'm always in my books and not looking at it he's right. Then that song started to play in my head again. I smiled at them then walked away. I started walking towards her. She was standing all by herself. " hey Amu." I said. She looked up from her book. " uh hi, Ikuto right?"

"yeah, Amu I actually want to talk to you. Can I during lunch?"

"Sure I don't mind. Ill see you then."

"Thank you." then I walked away to my next class.

In class I was thinking on what to say to her. I was in kinda a sadish happy mood. You know the moods after you listen to a sad song. In class I pasted out so many times I couldn't keep count. My teacher keeps yelling at me to get up. She said if I fell asleep one more time id get sent out. I almost fell asleep towards the end but im lucky I didn't

after class was lunch. I was happy for that. At lunch I was looking for her on the "girls" half. It was crowded on that end. I thought she would have made some friends and sit with the girls.

When I couldn't find her I just sat with my friends. Then I saw her in the less crowded part of the cafeteria alone.

I got up and started walking away.

" where are you going." said one of my other friends who wasn't there when i told the others who I like.

"some where. Don't wait up OK I don't know if ill be back."

when I got to Amu's table she looked up at me and smiled.

" you know your the only who who talked to me today."

"well I don't think ill be the only one. Later guys will be piling in. I don't think ill like that."

"why would that make you jealous?" she hit the spot. Man this girl is smart.

"maybe, your pretty and on top of that smart."

she just kept smiling. She had a really pretty smile.

"well, I don't think ill be that popular. But I can tell you like me."

"is it that obvious?"

"well isn't that why you came here? And I can tell by the look on your face."

"oh really? What look is on my face?"

"the look people get when they are in love. But its cool im not judging you. If you want to ask me out the answer is yes."

"really, you would."

"yeah, how about Friday movie and dinner?"

"that will be fine. Hey Amu?"

"yes?" her voice more beautiful then it was before the conversation. " you mind if I sit with you during lunch?"

"no, I don't mind. Sit here if you want to."

after that we talk for a while. I lost track of time. We might have missed class if she didn't point it out.

We walked to class together.

**(.:chapter end:.)**

**.:Note:.**

**Yes this is an amuto. My other one is a kukamu. Both couples are my favorite. So I decided to make two one for each couple. Im saying this will not be my last fanfiction. Im planning on another one for yumiero pattisere. (I probably spelled it wrong.) I love that anime to. So I hoped you like. I will add more in my free time. If you liked please dont be upset for me not updating i've been really busy. So I will out up when I have time. And thanks for reading. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikuto's Heart**

**.:chapter 3:.**

**(RECAP)**

"_**no, I don't mind. Sit here if you want to."**_

_**after that we talk for a while. I lost track of time. We might have missed class if she didn't point it out.**_

_**We walked to class together.**_

**(RECAP END)**

on he way to class she seemed to have a smile on her face. That made me smile. On the way to class I was wondering if I was the only one to talk to her today besides the teachers. I think I was.

I guess I'm getting nicer to people. I usually talk bad about or to people. I guess I'm changing, **(just learned how to do the heart things on this computer. Don't know if it shows up or not but OK.)** after class I walked towards Amu. When I got to her a guy was by her. So I hid and listened.

"hey Amu are you busy this weekend?" the guy had said.

"Yes I happened to be busy pervert. And those plans don't involve you."

"well don't be mean."

"here's mean. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY EYE SORE FACE EVER AGAIN. AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME OR TALK TO ME ILL RIP YOUR INTESTENS OUT GOT IT."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YESSSSSSSS." then the guy ran off. Then I started off towards her. " is there something wrong with that guy." she nodded " yes every thing. He is annoying." I just smiled at her. I was thinking to my self. _Lucky im not that guy. _"you probably want my number to call me." then I gave her paper with my number on it. She smiled and said thank you. She gave me a piece of paper. Then she walked away. When I looked at the paper it had her number on it. Then I walked home. When I got home Utau was waiting for me. I was hoping she wasn't. When I waked through the door she hugged me. "Utau stop it." she continued hugging me. "Utau I told you to stop." she squeezed harder. "if you don't stop it I'll go get Dad." at that moment she stopped.

"No. don't go get dad. Ill stop sorry." then she ran to her room.

She's no afraid of dad per-say. Dad is a believer in personal space. He thinks everyone should have it. So when she hugs me its invasion. Once she invades it she would get grounded for not respecting it.

After she ran off I went to my room. There I would be safe from her. I go the whole up stairs to myself.

My dad gave it to me since im my age I guess. I just know Utau is not allowed up here unless its to wake my up for school nothing else. Unless the bath room down stairs doesn't work.

In my room I turned on my TV and started to fade into a sleep.

The next day was Friday. I woke up to the phone ringing. It was MY phone. We have two house phones. The rest of the families and then there was mine.

When I woke up I answered my phone. "Hello?" a silence. "Hello, um is this the Tsukiyomi residence?" a familiar voice asked. "Yes this is may I ask who's calling?" trying to imitate my dad. She doesn't know about the double phones. "um, this is Amu im calling for Ikuto." I knew it was her. "just a sec." the I walked away and yelled my name. Then I answered the phone as me. "hello?"

"um hi Ikuto."

"oh hi Amu. Hows it going?"

"well, thank you."

"well it's just before school. You know that right."

"yeah I just wanted to say hi. Did I wake you."

"kinda but its OK. I needed to wake up. I would have been late if you didn't I guess."

"oh really? Maybe I should call more often."

"i wouldn't mind. Oh Amu think I should go. Need to get ready for school."

"oh yeah well then goodbye." then she hung up.

What a nice girl. I guess ill sit with her today. She said it was OK.

Once I got ready I went down stairs for breakfast.

Once I got down stairs everyone was waiting.

"um,why is everyone looking at me like that?"

They must have heard me yell.

"you must really like to yell."

"oh, that well the phone rang. It was this girl. Since she didn't know that I had my own phone I pretended to be dad. It wasn't hard. Plus don't five me any looks it didn't hurt anything. It was kind of funny. Because she didn't recognize me when I answered the phone as me."

then everyone started to laugh. It was kind of funny. But I didn't know it was this funny.

"a girl? You don't go near them." dad said.

"well I did yesterday. We are going out on Sunday."

at that moment Utau was glaring at me.

"oh, don't give me that look Utau," then she turned her head. After I ate I walked to the bus stop. At the stop I got on the bus. I didn't want to walk to school today. I don't like Fridays they are not my favorite days.

**(THE END)**

_**im sorry to stop here. I guess I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I will try to work on what will happen next. And if I take a long time to post it's because im busy. I have a lot to do. I have homework and on the weekends aren't that slow for me. I do little by little. Part one day part another and so on. So it may take at least 2 days to finish one chapter. Four or five at the most. One of these chapters there will be two in one. So it's longer. So what do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikuto's heart**

**.:chapter 4:.**

**(RECAP)**

"a girl? You don't go near them." dad said.

"well I did yesterday. We are going out on Sunday."

at that moment Utau was glaring at me.

"oh, don't give me that look Utau," then she turned her head. After I ate I walked to the bus stop. At the stop I got on the bus. I didn't want to walk to school today. I don't like Fridays they are not my favorite days.

**(RECAP END)**

On the bus I got to thinking. I was wondering why Amu really called. I could tell it wasn't to just say hi. Maybe I upseted her some how. Maybe she wanted us to talk for longer then we did. I cant stand making someone sad except Utau. I don't mean that as in bad. What I mean is I like teasing her. I actually saved her life once.

**(STORY)**

Years ago when Utau was younger she loved games. She wanted to play spy. So she was on the roof "spying". We weren't expecting it to be an all night thing. She was supposed to be looking for me. At around 6 I stopped playing and went in. then I realized she hadn't come in. During the time I was gone she fell asleep towards the ledge. When I found her she was about to fall of the ledge. As she was falling I ran and then I cough her.

**(STORY END)**

I love her I do but she gets on my last nerve.

Finally the bus got to the school.

At the school my friends looked worried. When I got off I walked to them.

"something wrong?" I asked.

"oh there you are." one of them said.

"sorry I wanted to ride the bus today. Oh and I might not sit with you guys today."

they just looked at me.

"why not?" one asked. Must not have been the one I told that I liked Amu.

"none of your business. So don't bug me about it OK." then I walked off. I wen straight to my class. When I got there Amu was already there waiting. "hey Amu." then her head popped up.

"oh Ikuto. Good morning. How's your morning so far."

"It's good. Were you serious yesterday when you said I can sit with you at lunch when ever I want?"

"yes I was."

"Do you mind if I sit with you today?"

"No not at all you can sit with me if you like." at that moment the bell rang. Then students started coming in. we were silent and said nothing at all till class ended.

The end

**stopping here sorry. This is the second in one day. I did the chapter before this chapter 3 today to and im tired. And im sorry its not a lot im in a rush. I hope you like it any ways.**

IF YOU GOT ANY IDEAS AT ALL FOR ME I WILL CONSIDER THEM AND PUT THEM IN M MY STORY. EVERY OPINION MATTERS.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto's heart

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**strike of the Cat**

**(RECAP)**

"It's good. Were you serious yesterday when you said I can sit with you at lunch when ever I want?"

"yes I was."

"Do you mind if I sit with you today?"

"No not at all you can sit with me if you like." at that moment the bell rang. Then students started coming in. we were silent and said nothing at all till class ended.

**(RECAP END)**

when class ended I didn't want to say anything I just started to walk to my next class. I thought she wouldn't say anything. I was right. On my way to class I was thinking of ways to make her blush. She seems like a shy girl. I was thinking that maybe make her blush would be funny and cute. It would also build her confidence more to. When I got to my next class the teacher was late. He shouldn't have been though. When he walked in he said we needed partners. He paired me and amu up.

One of the kinds in the back complained about that. "No fair paring up the twp smartest kids that's not fair."

"Fifes not fair my friend."the teacher said back. Nukaido-sensai is a fun teacher yet he is strict. He also doesn't like complaining. He didn't do anything this time.

Me and amu ended up the top of the class for today's project. After class it was lunch. Me and amu walked to lunch together. On the way I grabbed her hand. When I looked at her faced she blushed. Yes it worked. I leaned into her and whispered in her ear "Lovely looking today aren't we?" then her faced turned even more red. She just kept walking. I kept walking with her. we split up to get separate foods. Then we met back up after that to take our seat. Once we sat down we put our trays down. I took my hand and put it on her shoulder and started to to rub it. Her face started to turn red. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"oh nothing, nothing at all. I was just guessing your shoulder might hurt. Especially with all that weight." she blushed really red after that.

"what do you mean by that?"

"oh nothing." then her face went really red. Then she looked down. **(can you figure out what ikuto means?) **I could tell she was embarrassed even if no one heard. so I stop "so how was class. Were you exited that we won?"

"yeah that was fun."

"yeah that was fun I liked the assignment, but ikuto tell me what the hell your perverted mind was thinking about 2 minutes ago."

"i told you nothing. I was talking uh..... about your backpack."

"OK whatever don't tell me."

"Hey, why did you call this morning. Isn't our date tomorrow."

"Oh I um wanted to say hi. Your dad seems friendly."

"yeah I guess up until he yelled my name I bet."

"oh whatever he seems nice. He didn't even yell at me or ask me why im calling so damn early.'

wow she really believes it was my dad this morning. I don't want to say anything this is to funny. I should have said it was my little sister. But that would have been mean. At that moment we had to get to class. We walked together again. I grabbed her hand again. She really likes blushing today. Then I reached into her pocket. Then I felt a familiar texture. Was it an egg did she have a shugo chara. Then I pulled it out. There was a purple egg. The egg had a white zig zag strip. In the middle was purple cat head. The egg looked exactly like yoru's but purple.

**~NOTE: I know there is grammer errors in this don't worry. I'm not a professional so it shouldn't be perfect. And I may not put capitols when people talk but it takes to much time to do that. I am sorry if it is not right. Remember suggestions will be looked over. I may put your ideas in my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto's heart

~chapter 6~

question: im a girl who is curious to your answer to this question. If you are a girl this needs an honest answer. In the last chapter ikuto makes fun of Amu's chest. If a guy said some thing like that would you blush like amu did. Would you do anything else but blush? I know I would blush. So please leave a review saying your answer.

**~recap~**

**wow she really believes it was my dad this morning. I don't want to say anything this is to funny. I should have said it was my little sister. But that would have been mean. At that moment we had to get to class. We walked together again. I grabbed her hand again. She really likes blushing today. Then I reached into her pocket. Then I felt a familiar texture. Was it an egg did she have a shugo chara. Then I pulled it out. There was a purple egg. The egg had a white zig zag strip. In the middle was purple cat head. The egg looked exactly like yoru's but purple. **

**~recap end~**

it was shocking to see yoru's egg again, but this one was purple. Looking at it was making me wonder how it was born and what for. Now her face was really red I was just digging through her pocket. It didn't look to good. Well to a normal eye who couldn't see them. Then I looked at her she was looking at me. "care to explain. When was it born?"

"yesterday."

"what do you want to be?"

"i want to be strong, independent, like a cat. I love cats. I have at least 4 cats."

"amu, can you come over tonight. I need to talk to you about something important."

"sure but why?"

"ill tell you when you get there. One other question. Do you know what this egg is."

"no idea at all. I just found it in my bed yesterday morning."

"and you didn't tell me."

"well I thought you might think im crazy."

"not it all I had one to his name is yoru."

we got to the class room and we stopped talking amu and I didn't say anything about it. We were to afraid. I would talk to her tonight. During class I managed to write down my address down for her. We had the same teacher and class room for 3 classes in a row. So we couldn't talk. After class I gave her my address. I told her to go there at 7:00. I said she could spend the night at my house if she wanted. I told her we got and extra room in our house for her. Well I did in my half. She could stay if she wanted to as long as she didn't interfere with everyone else. She agreed to spend the night. She said she'd bring extra cloths. tomorrow would be a big day at school. After is the date to. So after school ,which was after that class, I went home. When I got home I got upstairs to clean up the room she was going to stay in.

"MOM, DAD, UTAU, COME HERE PEASE?" I wanted to tell them about amu.

"yes," they all said at the same time.

"i got a friend coming over and they are spending the night. Please leave us alone. We will be talking about something important. Then we are doing school work. After that they will sleep in my guest bedroom. Got it?" hen they nodded and walked away.

**~Note: sorry to stop here. Im getting tired. Its late here. In the next chapter you know what will happen. Its the sleep over. Obviously the parents and Utau think its more. I hope im not giving to much away. As I said before any ideas let me know ill consider putting them in here not bad ideas in my book. Except for the ones that get you killed. FYI that was not a joke. Well I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto's heart

~chapter 7~

the sleep over ;)

**~recap~**

**"i got a friend coming over and they are spending the night. Please leave us alone. We will be talking about something important. Then we are doing school work. After that they will sleep in my guest bedroom. Got it?" then they nodded and walked away **

**~recap end~**

sense 7:00 was a ways from know I went up to my room. When I got to my room then I turned my television. When I looked at the clock it said it was 6:00. school ended an hour ago. I have and hour to do what ever. So I took a shower. My shower took only 10 minutes. I just wanted to cool off. When I went to my room I looked in my closet and I couldn't find anything good. So I just put on my pajamas and brought my cloths o the laundry room. Then I started washing them. I had 49 minutes for them to clean. The drying would have to wait. They would dry some but not fully I don't think.

When the clock hit 7 they weren't done. I was still in my pajamas. I thought to my self heck who cares. Now I know ill have clean close for tomorrow.

At 7:00 the bell rang. I could tell my mom answered it. she screamed. As soon as she screamed I ran down stairs. My dad and utau had got there before me. When I got there they all looked at me.

"is there something wrong?"

then my mom glared at me.

"you said a friend was coming over."

"yeah I did mom. She is a friend. She is far behind in her studies I told you we will study. She is staying in the guest room up stairs."

"but ikuto that's not far from your room."

"MOM, it doesn't matter. Im not going to leave my room."

"honey, leave them alone nothing going to happen your to paranoid. Plus we'll check up on them." my dad had said. Then amu walked in and bowed. Then we went up stairs to my room. I realized the television was still on so I turned it off. "have a seat." I told her. She sat right on my bed.

"did you bring it."

"yes don't worry."

"good."

"what if some one see's it?"

"no one will oh amu. Don't worry at all."

"what do you mean by no one will."

"i mean no one will see OK."

at that moment my parents walked in. I knew they were listening. Why not.

"what were you two talking about." my mom asked.

"nothing. We were just talking about bringing something from her private collection. She would be embarrassed if anyone would found out." Then I took one on my Manga's and handed it to my mom. Her face turned red. "sorry guys." then she and my dad turned away ans walked out.

Once they left er sighed in raleaf.

"OK that was close." she said to me

"well yeah. Now let me see that." I took the egg from her and examined it.

"this look exactly like yoru's. But his is black not purple."

"really it is. Can I see it."

'he has already hatched. He only goes in his egg to hid or sleep. Yoru doesn't need to hide. Only people with there own cam see. he/she is your guardian character."

"really that sounds cool. What are they exactly?"

"they are mini you's or your would-be-self. They are who you want to be. I wanted to be a cat independent and strong like a cat. It was just like you. Then yoru was born. He hatches into a mini person who can fly. No wings though sorry."

"so they are mini humans with powers?"

"well kinda the only power they have is to character change or transform with us. Everyone can change. Not everyone can transform. I can do both. When I change I grow cat ears and a tail. Which mean you will to. I can transform because I don't know but I can. You might be able to later. You get a but load of more powers in transformation then change. When I change I can shoot cat paws from my hand. When I transform my whole outfit changes. I have cat ears and claws. Well you probably get to see it later." she had a smile on her face.

"that's what im hoping to see."

"well it may take a while for it to hatch. I took forever for mine."

"really. What about food and others."

"oh they don't need food water or to go pee and all that stuff. They can if they want to. Yoru really likes snacks. So I think yours might to. When ever I come home with dyed sardines my mom looks at me funny."

"really wow."

"well yeah. I told every one I don't like sardines but there I am buying them. And I cant tell them about him and they cant see him so I just say I changed my mind. But when mom puts sardines on the table I never eat them."

"you really are weird."

"Well congrats, I hope it's a girl."

just then my mom walked in. I really hate spies.

"what are you talking about?" my mom says.

"nothing her dog is pregnant."

"her dog?"

"YES MOTHER HER DOG. Now can we have some privacy."

as they were leaving I winked at Amu. I think my mom saw.

"what was that."

"nothing mom ok now leave." then she started to leave again.

"ok now we need to get to the school work. Lets start here." then I pointed to a random spot in the book. She left after that.

" I think your mom thinks im pregnant."

"well I did say something to make her think that."

"yeah the congrats thing was a little much."

"well I do hope it's a girl. Yoru needs a friend." then I took out his egg and showed it to her.

Her eyes went wide.

"they are the same ikuto they are the same."

"yeah they are I told you. Yoru really likes napping. Here shack his egg." then she started shacking it. They yoru popped out. "yo ikuto~nya whats the big deal~nya?"

"oh nothing meet amu."

"nice to meet you~nya hope you like it here~nya. Are you staying in the guest room?~nya"

"why yes I am yoru. Hey yoru you want to see my egg." the she showed it to him the he flew into me.

"will I have to leave to be her guardian character?"

"no yoru she'll have her own." then he relaxed. Then he flew back into his egg and started to nap.

After that we started studying. It was a good thing to we had a test the next day. We totally forgot about it. We just studied for the fun of it. After the studying she went to the guest room. There she turned on the television and then tucked herself in. in was really fun to watch her. When I left I knew she was getting changed into her pajamas. So thats why I left early I so she could change. When I left the guest room I went straight to my room. When I got there my parents were waiting. My night wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

~ikuto's heart~

Note; what ikuto said in the last one may not be what you thought but there is something interesting going on in this on he says something you wouldn't expect or maybe you would.

*~*recap*~*

getting changed into her pajamas. So that's why I left early I so she could change. When I left the guest room I went straight to my room. When I got there my parents were waiting. My night wasn't over yet.

*~*recap end*~*

this is getting awkward. Why are they hear. I am vary tired. I don't have time for them I really wanted to go to bed. "what do you want im tired." my mom looked at me funny.

"i bet amu isn't really in the guest room is she?" wow this was where she was going.

"mother she is in the guest room go look im just want to go to bed. Do you know how late it is."

then my mom and dad walked down to the guest room. When they opened the door they saw her. Before they turned around and all that I went in my room. Then I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep soon. The peace didn't last for long. My mom broke through my door.**(not literally she just opened the door it made a loud noise especially when it hit the wall.) **If I didn't have a head ache then now I did. She started yelling at me. I calmed her down. " mom she is not my girlfriend she is my friend."

"then why is she HERE" she yelled the word here.

"i told you before she came. Something important. Then we study then she stays in the guest room. Tomorrow we are getting together to study before school. And we are going our for coffee tomorrow after school to study some more to."

"you better not be lyin' to my young man," then she walked out. After that I closed my eyes. Then I fell asleep.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD," I woke up to her yelling.

"ya know that's going to be a pain?"

"yeah I guess so but you want stop me." then she got up and started dancing around. Then I pulled my covers off then started chasing her. I was tickling her and poking her and catching her. We were screaming. Then Utau walked up "whats with all the noise?"

"oh nothing just go back to what you were going." amu had said to utau.

"well fine then." then Utau left. Then we started chasing each other again. We both screamed. Instead of utau it was my mother. We told her we were just running around chasing each other. She didn't like it. But she went back down stairs. Then we went back to our rooms and got changed. When we got out amu wasn't carrying her bag.

"where is your bag?"

"in the room. I packed enough for 3 more nights. I told my mom I would be gone for four. Yesterday was one."

"well it's ok with me you cant stay. Buy you would have to have your own dinner. My parents would freak if they knew you were staying for more then last night." then she nodded.

" I understand. Well we should be off, we need to study before school. Remember. And out date I guess turned into a study date I guess." I shushed her and then we were off.

Once we got to school we found a bench to study on. We studied for along time then we took a break.

"um, amu I need to tell you something."

"yes anything."

"amu. i--" I got cut off my friend came up to us and started to talk to me.

"man ikuto we missed you. Sit with us today."

"sorry fella's im not today either. I have something else to do so please just leave."

then he walks away finally after a minute of standing there for a minute. Then I started again. "Amu, i-i-i-i love you." then she just stood there nothing was happening. "amu and I mean it more then a friend/sister I mean like really love you."

"ikuto I love you to. I thought you would never admit it. Im really happy you did."


	9. Chapter 9

Ikuto's heart

*~*chapter 9*~*

**recap:**

**then he walks away finally after a minute of standing there for a minute. Then I started again. "Amu, i-i-i-i love you." then she just stood there nothing was happening. "amu and I mean it more then a friend/sister I mean like really love you."**

**"ikuto I love you to. I thought you would never admit it. I'm really happy you did."**

**:recap end:**

after that we just sat there until students started coming. When they did we just packed our things and didn't say anything to each other. I went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. I don't know were she went. My friends weren't there since I got here early. So I sat down at our normal table. There I took out a school book and started reading it. After awhile I put it away. I forgot I put the manga for last night in my bag. I grabbed it out and started reading it. "ohayo gozaimasu." I heard a familiar voice. It was my friend tadase. He was one of the guys I told about amu. "ogenki desuka?**(how are you?)**"

"fine how is everything going with amu."

"fine," I couldn't think of anything and I wanted to read.

"well I can so you wanna read. Well ja mata,"

"ja mata." I said back. I was it was logical. He was one of my friends I actually liked. And he knew that. (ja mata: see you) tadase was a good kid. He always knew what I was thinking. Well almost all the time. He knew when I wanted to be left alone. He didn't mind just sitting there watching me. He knew I didn't mind him there. Plus how can you get rid of a childhood friend. Me and tadase grew up together.

My other friends showed up finally. I didn't really care though. They sat down. One of them is staring at me. It was getting creepy. I mean his eyes were glued onto me.

"yes? You want something?" I had asked.

"no im just surprised. Your not reading a school book. And your reading a I don't know a weird type of manga."

"there is nothing weird about this manga., and I don't read school books all the time. Now stop staring at me and leave me alone. I want to get back to my reading." I had snapped. My friends don't like it when I snap. I couldn't help it they made me very angry. All of a sudden cat ears popped from my head. Then my tail came next.

"YA KNOW WHAT IM SICK AND TIERD OF YOU GUYS. I can never get some privacy from you. Your on my shoulder 24/7 all I want is to be left alone. When I want to hang out or talk ill let you know. You'd be lucky if I didn't smack you for being by me 24/7. you talk way to much and im sick of it." then I ran off. I'd be lucky if any of them ever talked to me again. I snapped at one but the other might not talk to me ever again. After I left them I started running towards amu's locker. There I saw her. I ran up to her. I smiled when I saw her. I really liked looking at her. She was smiling. Her smile makes me happy.

"hey amu. I couldn't just leave things how we did. So are you ready for tonight?"

"yeah, im really ready. I was wondering after dinner maybe we can go to a movie?"

"sure, :) why not."

"amu you know I got a present for you."

"you do/ when do I get to see it." then I wrapped my arm around her neck and we started walking to our next class.

"you'll see it tonight.

"awww do I really have to wait that long."

"it's better to wait I think."

"well OK ill wait. It's only fair. You got my back right."

"yep and you got mine."

"yep indeed I do. Now and forever." when we walked into the class room the class was staring at us. I didn't know what was so strange to see us. I guess they didn't know. Well now they do. When I looked at her face. She hadn't blushed. That was a good thing. Once we got in I dropped my hand and sat in my seat. She sat in hers. We looked at each other and smiled. The teacher walked in some time after. ms. Sonja is a nice teacher. It is easy to tease her and make her blush. "HEY HOWS THE HUSBAND HUNT GOING." someone yelled. Then that class all started laughing. "Detention!!!" she yelled. T sounded funny. I didn't laugh I was to chicken to. While people were throwing jokes at her I took out the book from this morning. Then I started reading.

***~*Note: im ending here. When I was typing this it was late and I was tired. Next chapter will be the date. I don't want to give anything away but I think someone has a stalker. She's following his every move. I will no longer post this in notes but I will say this for the last time. If you have any ideas let me know I will think about putting them in here. Just because I don't put it in the notes don't mean I won't take ideas. I will until I feel this story has come to an end. I will notify you in a story when I think the story is gunna come to the end. Im gunna ask for ideas. I don't want ideas for the end now, this is because we don't know what happened between now and then.**

**Love ya guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time**

**peace, missi**


End file.
